My Confessions
by Blue Viper
Summary: Zhou Tai doesn't know whats coming at him, when a Shu woman is sent to try and get infortmation to save her kingdom she ends up falling for the enemy. But only problem is she has a love of her own in Shu.. Zhao Yun...What do YOU think will happen? ZYOCZT
1. Distress In The Kingdom

Here is another storie, I hope you injoy this. I am trying my best to out stretch myself. sighs Injoy.

Chapter: 1 Distress In The Kingdom

Liu Bei passed back and forth slowly, he sighed as he looked up a bit, he seemed really distressed about something. He looked to all his soroundings, everything was fine silk and fabrics, his thrown was huge and lush looking. carpets flooded the room coming from the front doors all the way dragging towards under his very feet. They all had green and goldin' streamers along the fabrics and silks. Draps of fine satin' hung from the windows, the light rained through the satin' and silks, they brightened the room some in sort of evening play.

He turned to look to his trusted stratigiest, he wavered a fan in his face as he looked on in silence, it was weird, perplexed some. The man in the shadows raised a brow behind that feathered barrier that he waved in his face, he slowly spoke in a calm tone, " My Lord? You know what to do?" Liu Bei shook his head, he slowly with a slugish motion ventured to his seat and with a 'thump' sat. He swimmed in his mind as he went into completely deep thoughts, nothing could awake him now not even Zhung Liang.

After taking almost alot of time to think about this he spoke, " How could they refuse my son? This would of bounded us more with the Wu kingdom, now we just have more stress on our shoulders." He spoke in a seriouse tone looking to his feet as if in deffeat. His stratigist slowly walked over slowly wavering the fan in a frantic motion, his brown tree bark eyes flashed some, "Perhapes...why not send a decoy to the Wu, they can pretend to deffect and gather us information. We shall 'gain upper hands to this." Liu Bei looked over stroking his pointed beared as he closed his eyes, " Such an idea needs a specific person,..."

The stratigist gave a victoriouse grin, " And I have just the person for the job,..." He spoke with confidence as he looked on in a sly tone...

In The Chambers of Zilong

"What a day!" Shouted Sei Ling as she fell back on Zhao Yun's bed, he snickered as he sharpened his spear. "All we did was play around, play pranks on the generals, and went to the market place. You call that tiering?" He slowly looked over, that cocky grin on his face again. When ever you stared into that face you saw nothing but a dragon grinning back. He was truly a tiger general. Sei Ling sat up cheery like, "Well I'm a lady, so I'm allowed to get tierd fast." Her smarty tone gave her way for a quick giggle. Zhao Yun shook his head in nonesence as he snickered lightly, placing the spear in one of the holders he went towards the bed sitting next to her.

Placing a soft hand upon her shoulder he leaned in kissing her cheek very softly, the kiss was a shock sence she did not expect it. Her cheeks tinting pink as he kissed softly, butterflying his way towards her lips. With his strong muscular hand he stroked her fine cheeks, the vanila like skin was warm to the touch. He grinned some as his white teeth glinted in the fadding sun. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw that she was in total shock of what he was doing. Slowly he pulled her close and stroked her hip with his tender touch.

"Z-Zilong?" She said in hesitation as they locked eyes for a moment, they said not a word as they stared deep into one anothers eyes. Words were not needed here, as they slowly neared one another to lock lips only for someone to barge in rudely. It was her sister Sue Ling, "Sister!" She cried out troting towards them at a pace. Zhao Yun sighed as he slowly pulled away, feeling as though he had lost his golden chance to tell her his thoughts. Sei wasn't so pleased herself, no matter how nice and polite Sue acted she still at times would just burst in. But perhapes for an emergancy this time? It better not be something stupid, thought Sei as she slumped in the bed slightly, as her twin neared and ploped next to her on the other side.

"Sister! I have news from the stratigest Liang!" She said as though this was an excitinng thing. Her smile was bright and her eyes flashed a sign of true honor, something must of been that gloriouse for her to be this way. Sue placed a soft hand apon her sisters clinched one. " he wish see you sister, he has something very important to tell you! We might bring honor to our family finally! Father would be pleased of this!" She smiled with a wrinkle of her nose, she looked just a four year old child when she acted this way. Sei sighed as she took a glance towards Zhao Yun, "I shall return when I can, Zilong." He nodded, "I understand, go and see what Liang wants."

Slowly leaving the room, closing the wooden door behind her, she turned to her perky sister as she watched her trot happily down the halls. This was imporant, "Sister, why does this please you so much? It's probably a petty task he wants me to do, or requesting assitance with a scroll of scriptures some sort." She seemed annoyed at her twin's happiness, when Sue turned her head in responce, the wrinkle of her nose not going away for an instint, "Beg to differ!" She giggled out, " Liang seemed very confidant and very seriouse about it. And even if it was a petty task he never would use sincer in his voice unless it was truly that dangeriouse or with great concern. You should consider yourself lucky sister! He has called you out from all the rest and this will bring honor to our broken' family."

_What did she mean of 'broken' family?' Was she refuring to when we were hung from wires on a cherry blossem tree? Or when all we knew was burned to the pits of hell? Oh sister,... You can't honestly,...honestly think that we are nothing but half souled bodies... Or do you? _

Thought Sei Ling as they walked down the halls, some doors were open and some were closed. Laughter or crys of dispair could be heard from each, everyone had high tension ever sence Lord Sun Ce had declaired war with them and broken' the bound they had. It was all because Lord Liu Bei's son (Liu Chan) was planing to take his cousins hand (Zhan Qiao) in marriage, only to strenghtin' the bound more. But being like his father, making a mistake displeasing Sun Ce. And it was also that blasted Lu Xun's fault, did Ce banned Chan from the Wu kingdom and refuse to give his daughter to him. That Lu Xun! he started it all, by falling in love with the beautiful daughter of Da Qiao and Sun Ce, and he proved himself more worthy for Zhan then Chan.

Sei and Sue soon got to the doors of the Great Chamber of Bei. They slowly opened them up to reveal a puzzled Liu Bei, he had been sloutching over whispering to Zhiang Liang.

"Are you sertain?" he whispered to him as the confident stratigist nodded his head in aproval. "Well then-.." He caught gaze of the two beautiful twin sisters. "Take my apologizes for calling on you so late." The two girls bowed their heads, "'Tis alright, nothing wrong." Had said Sue with a plastured grin on her face. Sei was the only one with no emotion. Soon Liang spoke, " We wanted to ask of your sister for something. Something very presiouse though, very indeed. It's an important mission, could cost a life or bring great grattitude towards." He wavered the fan in a frantic motion once again, staring at Sei. _Did I do something to displease him? _She thought as she looked to him curiousely.

He went on, "And here it is. We need someone to pretend to deffect to the enemy of Wu, get what you greatly can on information. Then sneak your way away from them and tell us. It will give us a big advantage." He nodded, Sei gave an unsertain look. "What if they don't take me?" Liang sighed, "I had taken' that into matter, if they do not. We will have to fend for our selves." Sei sighed, _I knew it, we will all fall to the likes of Wu. Damn you Liu Chan, why did you have to make that stupid mistake! _Sei was yelling at herself as she gave an angered look.

Liang wavered the fan pointing out the window, "It starts now, you shall go to the Wu, pleade your case and try an get them to take you in." Sei Ling nodded standing slowly to her feet, "I shall do my best not to dis honor you my Lord." Liu Bei nodded.

"I can't do this sister, you of all people should know so!" Cryed out Sei with desperation. "I barely can persway Lord Zhao Yun to take me somewhere without so much as a good beg. What shall I do? Go on all fours and beg?" Sue only grinned, "If it works with Lord Zilong why not?" _Impossible! Did she-! Did she really just-! _Sei had a look of shock on her face while she sat in the carriage. The horses were as black as night, and the carriage was decorated as if she was ran out of the kingdom. Everything had to look real and true. Sei was dressed in ripped Shu cloths, and her hair was messy some. She sighed, "I can't do this."

Sue laughted out some, "Why do you put yourself down so much? You should at lest try and be your normal self, being that confident brash girl." She giggled some while finishging the last touchs to the carriage. Sei gave a grousome look, "That smell, what is it!" Sue stood dusting off her hands, " 'Tis rotting eggs, decided to add it as a touch of flavor." She joked, but Sei Ling was in no mood for such qoural things. She was tense and stressed out, she was afraid that she would shame her comraides and her Lord. She had to pull this through, she just had too.

"Well,.." Said Sue while looking to her sister. "The carriger will take you to the Wu castle. From their you are on your own." Sei came from the door and hugged her sister tightly, Sue hugged back nuzzling. "Take care my sister, do not allow yourself to be lost." Sei slowly went inside and sat sadly in the seat. "And don't you forget me Sue Sue, I shall try and write to you."

Sue smiled sadly, "Be off with you now,.." She stepped back a bit, Sei sighed. Before the carriage trotted off she looked about for Zilong, she did not see him. _Where is he..?_ She asked her self but it was soon to late, the carriage took off towards the gates.

At that very moment Zhao Yun was sprinting over but slowly haulted when he saw the carriage go off into the distant night, as it slowly swallowed the image of the carriage. He sighed and cursed, "Damnit!" Sue came towards him and stroked his arm, "I'm sorry.." He looked to her and sighed deeply. "I wanted to give her my 'speacil' gift. But it looks like I won't be able to give it to her." he looked down at his at the little black object in his hand. Holding it close as if it were gold he did not bugde from the spot, he merely stared into the place where he last saw the carriage. The cool wind air blew gentle against his skin, as the night sounds took fill to the air.

End of Chapter: 1 Distress In The Kingdom

I hoped you liked it, please R & R! Thank you! .


	2. The One I May Love

Here is my second...

Chapter: 2 The One I May Love

"I wounder what I should write.." pondered Sei with a puzzled look on her face. 'Twas her first night in Wu and she had not a word to say in her new diary one of the Qiao sister's gave her.. Oh,..Who was it again? Ah yes the quirky one; Xiao Qiao.

She sighed deeply swimming in her thought's, she picked up no clue's as to what she would write in the nice fine silked book about. Suddenly it hit her like four little boy's beating a tree with a stick. She begain to write...

_Dear Diary,_

_Today 'tis my first night sleeping in the Wu palace. It's much nicer then the one Liu Bei has, not to be insulting to his highness but we exactly don't stay in one place to long. I wonder how sister and Lord Zilong are fending without me? I told sister I would write to her but for some reason something is holding me back. As if not wanting me to at all._

_Today in meeting everyone had a grudge against me, I didn't think I would be able to trick them into allowing me to join. If not for that Xiao Qiao and Zhan Qiao I wouldn't be here to write in you. I saw someone too,.. Someone strange,.. He seemed quite handsome. I wonder if I'll see him again? Perhapes not- Oh would you just look at me I sound as if I am a giddy school girl with a love struck heart. But my love belongs to Zhao Yun alone,..doesn't it? I mean, don't I love him? I should- Oh what am I talking about I do love him. No harm can come in staring at a muscular man across the meeting room. _

_I hope no one catchs this diary, I should hide it somewhere grandly un-expectable. Like my sister who always finds and reads it, but no one here know's me well enough so it should be easy. Well I'm off to bed, good night. _

Sei Ling placed down the feathered pen and closed the book slowly, she blew out the candle next to her. She slowly took off the dress she was in and placed on a fine silked red robe. Zhan and Xiao where very kind, and genriouse. Sei was thankful for such, she slowly layed across the bed and took in the sent. She sighed in disapointment that Lord Zhao Yun was not their. His sent always helped her fall asleep, to bad he did not lend her anything to remember him by.

Slowly she drifted into slumber as she yawned, the cool breeze from the window made everything seem like an enchanted scene. Slowly she was gone into the night of dreams.

"HURRY,HURRY WAKE UP!" Was the sudden shout as Sei Ling shot up from her bed looking completely shocked. It was only Xiao with Zhan in the backround looking somewhat worried. Zhan spoke, "Aunt look what you did! She look's like she glimpsed a ghost!" She quickly came over to Xiao's side. Xiao merely wavered her hand. "ppfftt, she'll live! She need's to get up she's been sleeping sence breakfest!" Zhan chuckled, " Aunt, it is breakfest."

Xiao squealed, "exactly, you must get up! Here we brang you some cloths to wear!" She handed her a cotten frabiced with lines of silk at the ends. It was a mear summer dress, she smiled brightly and took it with great care. "Thank you, I appriciate it, really I do. You know you don't have too." They both giggled, "Don't think of it as charity, think of it as a gift. It's yours, keep it. Now let us do something with that hair!" They lunged on her as if hungrey cows to a patch of fresh green grass blooming in the spring.

In the main chamber's everyone was eating and enjoying themselves and nice breafest. Gan Ning roared in laughter slapping Zhou Tai's back, "What ya know! Ya do know some humor old man!" Zhou Tai grummbled, "I'm not that old you sea dog." Ning grinned and snickered, "Well compared to myself the ladies think so." Tai rolled his eyes, "Their are more things important then girls Xingba." Ning slurped some wine, he even drank in morning times. "Well on my list they are from the first to the last. And I got my sights on one of 'em."

Zhou Tai raised a brow looking to him, "That is?" Ning snickered, "what makes you think i'll share with you?" Zhou Tai ate some of the cooked rice and smirked, "It's Lady Cobra ain't it?" Ning went silent and gave a mean look, "Spy!" Tai chuckled, "I am no spy. Just you can't shut up in your sleep!" Ning sloutched, "So I DO talk in my sleep after all." Tai continued his chuckling as the main doors opened. Slowly the two Qiao's walked in as Zhan bowed and so did Xiao. "Here comes our new member!" She announced as she stepped aside along with Zhan, slowly came in was Sei Ling. Her hair was in beautiful twists and turns. She had a necklace around her neck that was a emerald color, she had a bright smile on her face, when really she felt so embarrised.

All the men seemed bewildered at her beauty, she was like Qiao only from another kingdom, and of not the same blood. Ning blinked twice, "Damn.." Zhou Tai stared but kept to himself. He ate some of his food as he looked away seeming not intrested. Ning nudged at his shoulder, "Beauty!" He whispered and gave a smirk. Zhou Tai rolled his eyes, "You are a perverted pirate I tell you now." Ning snickered, "Like you aren't at times." Zhou Tai only grinned but payed no mind to Sei Ling.

She slowly walked in the room and glanced his way but kept her profile. Zhou Tai looked up at her and smiled some, but went back to eating. She smiled back and felt a wave of confidance hit her. _Well.._ She thought, _ At lest someone is giving me a friendly gesture. _She smiled and slowly went towards a seat, Tashi Ci pulled out the chair for her. She smiled and nodded, "Thank you..  
She sat herself down slowly and looked to a servant. _Her again, thought I told her it was alright she didn't need tend to me. _Sei Ling went to waver her away when suddenly she spoke, "Like some oats ma'am? Perhapes some hot or warm soup to brighten' thy day?" Sei stopped from her sudden movement, retreating her hand back in place she thought and nodded with a grin. The servant went off..

A couple minutes and she was done! She alway's had eating contests with the generals at Shu, and she always won expect against Zhang Fei. Who ever won against that lug was sure to get a lot of praze. Though her thought's were disturbed greatly by a sertain someone in the room. _Oh.. He's so handsome. Is he looking at me? I wonder what he's thinking? I wonder why I am even thinking this at all! _Sei screamed at herself in her thoughts. Suddenly the doors swung open and a women came flying in, a smirk was plastured on her face. "XINGBA!" She yelled out as she slapped Gan Ning up side the head. "I saw the little trick you pulled in my bed! Do it again I dare you and see what happens!"

Ning smirked and rubbed the back of his head, "Well Love I'd thought you'd like it." Cobra raised a brow, "By telling me where your room is and what time to be their? I don't think so!" She laughted and turned to Zhou Tai, "Hey Tai wanna go up for sum' fishin'?" Zhou Tai smiled greatly and removed from his seat and stood, he gave a nod of aproval. Ning pouted, "Wgere's my invite love?" Cobra thought, "Hhmmm,...I dunno have you looked in the trash lately?" She smirked and walked off quickly. Tai laughted at Ning, "Smooth with the ladies huh! I doubt that to fullest sence it's been 12 months sence she came and you still haven't been able to win her heart." He walked off chuckling. Ning grummbled and stood walking after at a quick stride.

Sei sighed deeply as she stroked her pink cheek softly, smiling greatly she didn't know what to expect from this kingdom, but she knew one thing. She was in love and she knew exactly who it was who had stolen' her heart away..

End of Chapter: 2 The One I May Love

I wonder who it is she is talking about in this story. Well just gonna have to find out in the next chapter see you! And oh sorry it was short but I must come up with some more ideas. See you next chapter!

Sei Ling: What are you going to do!

Me:.. . ...Nothing..

Gan Ning: Why am I always getting hit in these kinds of stories! WHY DO YOU MAKE HER HATE ME SO!

Me: But it's funny when she hits you! . 

Cobra: I have no complaint. (smirks)

Gan Ning: Corse you don't..-,-

Zhou Tai: So I'm finally in here? After the last story you had I was in for probably a second and I said not a word.

Me: Ok Ok I'm sorry! Geez! Anyway's please R & R bye!


End file.
